AJ's Vacation and the battle against a New Old Foe in Kalos
by Team Emerald Leader
Summary: (Sequel To Team Emerald and a New Foe) After Team Delta Disbanded into Former and the same team Delta, AJ and His Pokemon Friends Have Decided to take a Vacation In Kalos but A lot more will happen when they Face a Foe AJ Battled in the Future Against that Traveled Back through time to beat AJ. (Play Pokemon Tower Defense first to understand the Villain) Read and Leave Feed back.


**Meet AJ's Kalos and Hoenn Team.**

**AJ**

Type:Human Form:Normal (You can say). Umbreon Form:Dark. Latios Form:Dragon/Psychic.

Caught At:Team Emerald's HQ(Caught Himself)

Additional Notes:Just Likes being part pokemon.

Moves:Human Form:Doesn't Have any. Umbreon Form:Last Resort, Psychic, Shadow ball, and Dark Pulse. Latios Form:Same as Latios.

Abilities:Human:Is a Great Inventor. Umbreon form:Sense's if anything is not right. Latios form:Can turn Invisible, Can Scare Friends and Family, but Can't mega Evolve.

**Latios(First person this story)**

Type:Dragon/Psychic.

Caught At:Southern Isle when AJ got the Eon ticket.

Additional Notes:Is Shiny, Got AJ and Steven to help his sister.

Moves:Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Ice beam, Psychic.

Abilities:Can Disguise as a Human, has the Poke Translator around Neck so while Disguised can Speak like a Human.

**Diance**

Type:Rock/Fairy

Caught at:Reflection cave(You can say).

Additional notes:lives underground, Is a Princess.

Moves:Diamond Storm, Explosion, Moon Blast, and Psychic.

Abilities:Can Figure out any problem in the middle of the battle.

**Latias**

Type:Dragon/Psychic

Caught at:Went with AJ after helping her at southern isle.

Additional notes:Is shiny, likes to fly around the regions.

Moves:Same as Latios.

Abilities:Same as Latios.

**Keldeo**

Type:Water/Fighting

Caught at:Isn't caught but travels around with AJ.

Additional notes:Is the fourth in the sword of justice, Feels safe when AJ makes up that he was caught.

Moves:Secret sword, Surf, Hydro pump, and Rock smash.

Abilities:Can go Between Resolute, and Normal Form in the middle of battles.

**Xerneas**

Type:Pure Fairy

Caught at:Team Flare's Base.

Additional Notes:Wonders the Kalos region, Likes to see AJ when they cross paths.

Abilities:Can Give Eternal Life.

**Swampert**

Type:Water/Ground

Caught at:Was AJ's First pokemon.(Ever)

Additional notes:Never leaves AJ's Side unless told too or something happens.

Moves:Surf, Dive, Ice beam, and Hydro Cannon.

Abilities:Can Sense Hurricanes so that Everyone in hoenn can be Prepared for it.

**Blaziken**

Type:Fire/Fighting

Caught at:Egg given by other trainer

Additional notes:Never Backs down from a good fight.

Moves:Blaze Kick, Flamethrower, Sky Uppercut, and Brave Bird.

Abilities:Move's are always powered up in a battle.

**Sceptile**

Type:Pure Grass

Caught at:Egg given by same trainer

Additional notes:Like Ash's Sceptile, Laid back but Won't refuse to fight.

Moves:Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, Earthquake, and Dual Chop

Abilities:Grass move's are Strong when there's Battle in Ice cold area's.

**Lucario**

Type:Fighting/Steel

Caught at:Given as a Gift from Korrina

Additional Notes:Like's to battle, Knows when to back down.

Moves:Aura Sphere, ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Pulse, and Earthquake.

Abilities:Sense Aura's just incase if something is wrong.(Like if a Pokemon is being Controlled by another Pokemon)

**Zygarde**

Type:Ground/Dragon

Caught at:A mine in Kalos

Additional notes:Helps Xerneas and Yveltal Maintain order.

Moves:Land's Warth, Dragon Pulse, ExtremeSpeed, and Aura Sphere.

Abilities:Sense if Anything is out of whack

**Delphox**

Type:Fire/Psychic

Caught at:First pokemon received in Kalos

Additional notes:Like's to battle with low chances of winning.

Moves:Mystic fire, Flamethrower, Psychic, and Shadow ball.

Abilities:Can Sense the Opponent's next move.

**Blastoise**

Type:Pure Water

Caught at:Route 5 in Kalos(Squirtle)

Additional notes:Likes to battle in cold, medium, Or any weather he's in.

Moves:Hydro Pump, Surf, Waterfall, and Ice Beam.

Abilities:Water move's are Powerful in cave's

**Raichu**

Type:Pure Electric.

Caught at:First forest in Kalos.

Additional Notes:Fights at his best when It's a sandstorm.

Moves:Thunderbolt, Thunder, Strength, and Brick Break.

Abilities:Uses Everything around him to his advantage.

**Linoone**

Type:Pure Normal

Caught at:Route 101(Hoenn)

Additional Notes:Proves to Other Trainers that Zigzagoon is a useful pokemon, Also never leaves AJ's side.

Moves:Retaliate, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, and Strength

Abilities:Can make curved turn's that Normal Linoone's can't.

**Metagross**

Type:Steel/Psychic

Caught at:Traded from Steven stone.

Additional Notes:Is Shiny, Is super tough.

Moves:Psychic, Hammer Arm, Meteor Mash, and Shadow ball.

Abilities:Can't be Scratched Easily.

**Yveltal**

Type:Dark/Flying

Caught at:Bottom of reflection cave.(I Don't know)

Additional notes:Wants to battle Xreneas every time they meet.

Moves:Oblivion Wing, Fly, Dark Pulse, and Shadow Claw.

Abilities:Move's Are powered up when Angry.


End file.
